


Rose Colored Glasses

by Jaejaejae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorms, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Workplace, clash of two demon beasts, high school and college setting, jujutsu keisen crossover, non-shinobi setting, rating may change as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaejaejae/pseuds/Jaejaejae
Summary: It took many "I'm not interested" and "no's," several attacks on her life, and a war for Sakura Haruno to see her childhood friends be reunited. Soon enough the past was put behind them and things began to resemble old times. In a pleasant turn of events, that could only be conjured from Sakura's wildest fantasies, Sasuke started showing a sudden interest in her. Dates were a start towards her happily ever after. This was everything Sakura ever wanted since she set her eyes on the last Uchiha. Little did Sakura know, she was only being courted with the intention of rebuilding his Clan.What she never suspected was to be infertile, rejected, and heart broken.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Rose Colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> A blend of things that I like. The important thing is to start.  
> "Planification" ?? who's that? I don't know her.
> 
> I love Sakura. She was horribly written, it breaks my heart at the amount of people who hate her.   
> I had a goal in mind to have 32,000 words for each chapter but that made it harder for me to actually get up and form sentences. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy these bread crumbs. Who knows? maybe at the end of the story I'll create an entire loaf of bread haha.

Glossy, emerald eyes, glanced around to avoid the tears that threatened to spill on her neutral face. She fixed a blank stare to avoid the reality that was going to crash down on her at once. The paper trembled in her hand. It was too much to bear.

Like glass, she cracked under a force she couldn't see. She was warned one too many times by her Master to go easy on the soldier pills. 

And like a fool, Sakura didn't listened. 

Her priority as a healer was to save and protect every life she could and for that she was never sorry. 

But, how irrevocably wrong she was. Because regret filled her from head to toe like a streaming, overwhelmed cup quivering to stay intact. 

She believed numbness prevented one from feeling the full hit of trauma or the unpreparedness of taking in shocking news, instead her temperature reached sub zero. She was chilled to the bone when there was a harsh sunlight trespassing the cheap curtains of her living room. 

With a leveled, shaking breath, she struggled to keep her feet steady, "I'm okay. It's okay." 

Tumultuous waves rattled inside her head and settled into a soft lull. She didn't need her demons to stir awake. But, she realized she was mistaken. She couldn't keep it together, in just split seconds her face contorted with grief and a vacancy started to devour her upper body. 

The future she planned with care was over in an instant. Moments ago, in her ignorance, her dreams seemed as real as her flesh, now they have turned into a grey mist where she found herself hopelessly lost. 

Her legs bended forward, the sound of her knees hitting the floor resonated in the silence of her home; by tomorrow, or perhaps in a few hours, tender bruising will tattoo her fair skin. A wicked voice whispered inside her head, tauntingly, "It's over. He's leaving again. For good."

Piercing ripples stabbed the inside of her hand like diminutive knifes. She grasped her shirt to make the sensations go away, but in the process she crumpled the piece of paper. The sound grated in her ears like a death bell. Looking down at her favorite color, a deep, beautiful red, felt contrary to how she strived to be all her life. She was no longer passionate or bold, rather her essence transformed into a hellish pit that bled through and wrapped around her like a vined scar. 

She held the couch for support, but uselessly gave up. 

The world could rip open under her and she would let it consume her.

She was robbed. But, she was the one who allowed the thief in in the first place. It was as simple as that. 

If a miracle presented itself where she could rewind the past, would she take it? 

She wasn't sure. It would have been selfish to play it safely when her job required to put lives before her own. 

It was her doing. She had dug a grave for herself. She had been irresponsible and now she had no clue as what to do with the rest of her life. 

So one sob followed another, she hugged her own body for comfort. 

Sakura Haruno, three months from turning 22 years old, received her results in the mail just to confirm what she already suspected. 

She was infertile. 


End file.
